What Could Have Been
by Flyawayhome624
Summary: With the defeat of the Chosen, the Mallrats believed that their city was finally at peace. A new threat is on the horizon and it is unlike any enemy they've faced before. As they are once again forced to fight for their home, they are reunited with some faces from the past. This is a rewrite of my story Different Choices.
1. Memories of the Past

What Could Have Been

AN: I wanted to thank all the people who have enjoyed my Tribe story. I am currently in the process of rewriting Different Choices. I know that it has been awhile since I have updated any of my stories, I blame my muse for going AWOL. I am back and ready to start writing again.

Summary: With the defeat of the Chosen, the Mallrats believed that their city was finally at peace. A new threat is on the horizon and it is unlike any enemy they've faced before. As they are once again forced to fight for their home, they are reunited with some faces from the past.

Notes: In this story I have played with the timeline of season three. The story takes place directly after the city election. Salene has already left to try and find Ryan, Jack is back at the Mall and mostly locks himself in his work shop. Tally and Andy will not be in this story, I felt that they were a poor substitution for Cloe and Patsy. Please let me know if you have any questions.

00000000000000000000

Chapter One- Keeping the Memories Alive

Amber let out a sigh as turned over to lay on her back and opened her eyes, her movement was careful as not to wake Bray. The Mallrat leader was sound asleep on his stomach lightly snoring into his pillow. She had lost count of the nights she spent lying awake as sleep eluded her, ever since her return to the Mall she had been plagued with nightmares of the whole ordeal. A few minutes passed, before she gave up on trying to sleep and carefully rolled out of bed and pulled on her robe before she left the room.

"This seems to be a daily occurrence." Tai-san greeted from where she sat crossed legged on the fountain her eyes still closed, "Maybe it's fates way of saying you should join me in my early morning meditation." The healer added as she opened her eyes.

"I would be rubbish at that." Amber disagreed as she took a seat on the steps across from the fountain.

"It may help clear your mind and find the true source of the disruption in your energy field. But, for the meantime I can make some tea, I have some mint tea that should help with your nausea." Tai-san decided as she stood from her position and stretched. She offered a hand to the blonde and the two made their way towards the café.

"I know the source of my problems and it starts and ends with the Guardian." Amber answered as she took a seat at the table closest to the kitchen, "Every time I close my eyes I am back in that room."

"I know that you think you need to be a beacon of strength for the tribe, but no one would fault you for needing help sometimes it helps to talk." Tai-san urged as she set her kettle on the hot plate, "This isn't a burden that you need to carry on your own. We are all here for you and will help in any way that we can."

"I know that I will get over it with time." Amber insisted as she felt a sharp pain run down her side and let out a hiss of pain.

"Are you okay?" Tai-san questioned as she hurried towards the table and set the mugs on the table before she knelt on the ground in front of Amber.

"I'm fine. I have just been getting a twinge every know and then. I think it's just the baby growing." Amber dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Tai-san stared at Amber disbelieving before she got up and moved to the chair across from Amber, "Stress and exhaustion aren't good for you or the baby." Tai-san advised as she took a sip of her own tea, "I know a mix of herbs that will help you with the pain and can make them into a tea. You should also start drinking chamomile tea before bed. The healer continued."

"It seems that you're not the only early bird Brady." Trudy cooed as she walked into the café with Brady on her hip, "I think her first tooth coming in." The purple haired woman explained she juggled the toddler on her hip.

"A damp cloth will help sooth her." Amber offered as she took a sip of her tea, "It always worked magic with my little brother."

"Do you mind?" Trudy questioned as she nodded towards Brady.

"Not at all." Amber answered as she held her hands out for the little girl, Trudy smiled gratefully as she handed the girl off and headed towards the kitchen, "We should get a head start of breakfast." Trudy added as she headed back to the table with a damp cloth in hand.

"I would be more helpful here with Brady." Amber volunteered as she wrinkled her nose with the mention of food. There had been a reason that the leader was no longer on the cleaning rota when it came to preparing meals. She settled Brady on her lap and placed the damp rag on the girl's gums, while Tai-san and Trudy moved towards the kitchen.

"The meeting with Ebony is supposed to be today isn't it?" Trudy questioned as she gather a stack of plates, "Has it been decided who is going to go?"

"I don't know if confronting her is the smartest idea." Amber answered, "Ebony is the strongest she's been and has the support of the city, if we were to go against her it would be a losing battle." Amber added honestly as Brady played with her hair. Since her return to the Mall, Amber had taken her hair down from her Zulu knots and wore it in a fishtail braid.

"That may be the smartest plan." Tai-san agreed, "I think we should keep an eye on her and think that we shouldn't show our hand just yet."

"We are safe and together, that is what really matters." Trudy nodded as she chopped up the apples and pears that Alice and Ellie had been able to savage from the orchard at the farm.

The Chosen had gone out of their way to rip apart the farm house, but the barn, orchards and fields themselves, had been left along to supply the tribe with fresh food. There wasn't much left to harvest from the fields and would need some work before more crops could be planted. The Chosen had been well stocked in all types of food that now belonged to Mallrats, some they hadn't been able to enjoy since the virus like bacon.

"Karma will take care of Ebony in its own time." Tai-san declared as more people filtered into the cafe.

"Morning." Bray greeted as he came up behind Amber and placed a kiss on the top of her head before he pulled out the empty seat, "I didn't feel you get up." He added as Trudy set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and a bowl of apple sauce in front of Amber for Brady.

"I'll feed Brady, while you eat." Amber volunteered as she shook her head at the food, "I wasn't able to fall back to sleep and didn't want to wake you up with my tossing and turning." She answered as she turned her attention back to him.

"That is when I want you to wake me up. Are you okay?" Bray questioned as worry washed over his face.

"I'm fine I've just been having nightmares, I think it's my minds way of processing everything." Amber answered as she set the damp rag on the table and Bray placed a comforting hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"You're both safe, no one is going to take you away from me." Bray promised as Tai-san and Lex sat at their table, "We're also going to get to the bottom of who orchestrated this whole mess."

"Can't it be enough that Trudy and I are back." Amber paused as she fed Brady.

"I thought we had decided to question Ebony, we decided all the evidence was pointing towards here." Bray brought up as he looked around the table.

"Is that supposed to happen today?" Lex questioned with his mouth full of food, as Trudy joined them them.

"No."

"Yes." Amber and Bray questioned in unison.

"That clears that up then." Lex replied sarcastically as he took another bite of eggs.

"We talked it over this morning and don't think that anything is going to come of it if we approach Ebony." Trudy chimed in as she looked at her friend.

"Ebony can be very deceiving." Tai-san agreed.

"Is this what you two want?" Bray asked as he looked between Trudy and Amber, who both nodded.

"That works, it means less trouble for me." Lex nodded as he grabbed his sheriff hat and pushed away from the table, "I need to find Pride and then head to the hotel. We're training the new recruits today." He added as he gave Tai-san a quick kiss left the cafe.

000000000000

For the first time in months, the Mallrats had a chance to breath and not constantly on edge waiting for the next battle. Defeating the Chosen had taken everyone's focus and little time for anything else, that included taking the time to grief for their missing friends. Tai-san had brought up the idea of creating a memorial in their honor and help keep their spirits close. Amber and Cloe had decided to set the memorial up. They were using the wall where the two staircases met to make a collage of pictures and in the center was the amulet that Dal had found.

"Which one do you like better?" Cloe asked as she held up two pictures for Amber to see.

"The one of the two of you." Amber answered as she pointed to the picture in Cloe's right hand, that had the two girls with huge grins on their faces and then placed her own picture on the wall. She managed a small smile as she ran her finger's down Dal's face, the picture had been taken at Lex's first bachelor party.

"I was hoping that she would have found her way, like Jack and I did." The preteen frowned as she placed the picture next to one of Bob.

"I know." Amber sighed as she reached over and grabbed Cloe's hand, "You know that you're the reason that we became a tribe." Amber offered as she sat on the bench and used their linked hand to bring Cloe towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't been wondering down the street with that cat, all of us would have never met. Dal and I had had plan on leaving the city for good." Amber smiled.

"I never thought about it that way." Cloe grinned, "I still think that the Dolphins was a better name for our tribe." Cloe laughed at the memory, "We never did find out what really happened to Bluebell." She added as an afterthought.

Amber was about to reply when heavy footsteps hurried down the stairs, the two looked to see Pride in a hurry. He stormed across the entry way and straight into Lex and Tai-san's room, "That can't be good." Cloe muttered as she turned her attention back to the box of pictures.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Pride's raised voice could be heard. It was then followed by a muffled voice before both men ended up sprawled out on the floor outside the bedroom.

"Hey." Amber called as she pushed herself off the bench and hurried towards the two.

Lex was the first on his feet with Pride close behind, Pride lifted his arm to punch the sheriff, who took a step back in anticipated, just as Amber moved to stand in between them. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Pride realized too late that Amber was in his way, he quickly lowered his arm, but still managed to bump into the blonde and sent her tumbling towards the ground.


	2. Lines Drawn in the Sand

What Could Have Been

Chapter Two: Lines Drawn in the Sand

Bray was finally determined to assemble the crib that has been sitting in the corner of the bedroom. The crib along with some other baby products had been found in the storage area, moved there when the former children's store was turned into a bedroom for Cloe and Patsy. Bray had just set the tools on the bed, when he heard a commotion on the lower level of the Mall.

"What is going on?" Alice questioned as she too came out of her room and peered over the railing. Bray came to join her, just in time to see Amber step in between Pride and Lex and the blonde tumbled to the ground. He moved without thinking down the stair with Alice and Tai-san right behind him.

"Amber." Pride muttered as he took a step back in shock, before he was pulled when Alice grabbed his arm. Bray pushed Lex back towards his room, while Amber was helped to her feet by Tai-san. The former Eco looked at Amber for a moment and hesitated to take a step towards her, before he decided against it headed straight for the exit.

"Cloe." Alice said as she turned her attention to the younger girl, who had watched the whole scene take place, "Why don't we see if Ellie needs some help with lunch? Amber is going to be fine" She offered as she forced a smile and wrapped her arm Cloe and guided her up to the café.

"Do you have any pain?" Tai-san as she guided Amber to the fountain. Amber just frowned as she placed her hands on the slight swell on her stomach, she gave a small smile as Bray came and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm okay." Amber promised as Bray placed his hands on her knees, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You aren't the one that needs to explain anything," Bray dismissed as he rose to his feet and turned his attention to the doorway that Lex had disappeared through. He glanced over Amber to make sure that she was okay, before he placed a kiss on her forehead and headed towards Lex's room.

"I hope that it's only one fight we have to break up today." Tai-san mused as she stood and held out an arm to help Amber to her feet.

"Bray and Lex at odd, it's beginning to feel like old times." Amber sighed as the two moved to stand in the doorway of the bedroom.

"How am I supposed to know what got under Tofu boy's skin?" Lex defended as she plopped down on his bed and placed his arms behind his head, "Maybe his favorite plant died, or someone ate his furry friend. A better question is why don't you ask what he might have done to me?"

"Lex." Tai-san scolded as she shot her husband a look and guided Amber to the stool that rested in front of the vanity, "Pride isn't one to turn violent for no reason."

"Come on Bray, you have to admit that you've had the urge to punch nature boy in the face." Lex pushed, "I mean I know I do, and he's never been involved with my woman."

"Do you want to be punched for the second time today?" Bray questioned, "You're the only person I have the urge to hit at the moment."

"Let's just say that Pride and I had a disagreement on how to deal with rats."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bray asked, not quite sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"May isn't going to be a problem anymore." Lex shrugged as Tai-san took a seat on the bed, "I was tired of waiting for you to make up your mind about what to do with her and handled it myself."

"We talked about this. We agreed that it wasn't fair to punish those who decided to join the Chosen." Amber interjected.

"Those who went along with the Chosen, not the ones that betrayed us for their own gain." Lex corrected.

"Is Trudy going to be next on your hit list?"

"No, she had her kid to think about and in the end, she held rally the city to our aid. May was looking out for herself and it cost Dal his life."

"You don't know what it was like living with the Chosen, some people are stronger than others." Tai-san reasoned.

"Cloe and Patsy were children and turned into spies for us. Salene wasn't in the right state of mind. May knew what she was doing."

"What did you do?" Bray demanded his eyes never leaving the sheriff.

"I did what they used to do in the old days when the justice system failed."

"You can't just go around tar and feathering people, Lex." Amber shook her head in disbelief and glanced at Bray to gage his reaction.

"It was molasses." Lex corrected, "I did go to you two first for there to be justice and you said that it wasn't fair to pass judgement on May, when we weren't going to punish the others."

"We wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt." Bray insisted, "People can do bad things when they're scared for their lives."

"May wasn't afraid. She knew what she was doing, she just wanted to be in the Guardian's good graces." Lex shook his head as he sat up, "I was tired of waiting and I'v e seen the way you punish people and how that works out."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You lot decided that the Guardian was insane and that meant that he couldn't stand trial. Then Luke is let off to live with his guilt." Lex explained, "Where are the two of them now? The Guardian was playing you the whole time and kidnapped Trudy and Amber and the blue haired freak is who knows where."

"You're right. I made a mistake with the Guardian and it almost costed me everything." Bray agreed as he looked at Amber, "It may have been naïve to believe that we could create a justice system that was fair in a short period of time."

"I wasn't expecting you to agree with me." Lex muttered under his breath.

"I'm not agreeing with that you did with May." Bray assured him, "You need to make things right with Pride."

"I'm sorry that you in between our fight." Lex said honestly as he looked to the blonde and the back to Bray who had moved over to Amber and held out his hand, "I am not going to apologize to anyone else because I didn't do anything wrong."

"Lex." Tai-san scolded as his pigheadedness.

"Thank you, Lex. I know those words must he hard for you to say." Amber smiled as she stood up and she and Bray left the room.

0000000000000

"I don't even know why I'm surprised." Bray confessed once the couple were in their room, "Lex is still the same bully he was back when we first met." He added as he grabbed the screwdrivers that were sitting on the bed and walked over to his assembly project he had started before everything else that happened.

"I don't agree with the way he went about it, but maybe we should have held May accountable." Amber reasoned as she took a seat on the bed.

"Amber."

"Like Lex said, the others joined the Chosen for their own reasons; Cloe and Patsy are children and were terrified, Salene had her unborn child to worry about and Tai-san did what she did to protect the tribe." Amber explained, "Trudy may have been the Supreme Mother, but she was clearly brainwashed and worried for her daughter."

"I think that you're angry at May for the part she played in Dal's death." Bray insisted as he joined her on the bed.

"She betrayed us to the Guardian to gain favor with that man." Amber sighed, "She is the one that ratted out Patsy to save herself and manipulated Salene and Ryan that caused him to be taken away."

"May is a survivor and that is what she was doing. We need to remember that everyone went through a difficult time under the Chosen's reign."

"Dal was innocent. He would still be here now if not for her, and I need him." Amber confessed as Bray wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You have me and I've done this before too." Bray smiled as tired to lighten the mood, "You might even call me an expert."

"You delivered one baby almost three years ago." Amber playfully shoved Bray away from her, "I think you need to have done things more then once to be considered an expert."

"We will see in a few months."

"Tai-san offered to be my midwife, she's been reading up on the subject and even has some plants that might help with the pain." Amber responded as she laid back on the bed, "Trudy brought up an interesting idea."

"What would that be?" He asked as pulled Amber to his side, so that her could lay her head on his chest, "If it's offering to put the crib together, then I accept."

"We have plenty of time for that, now that things have slowed down. I think we could even talk Jack into it, if we brought up the idea of the baby needing a Godfather." Amber mused.

"What did Trudy want to do?"

"She wanted to organize a baby show, like the adult used to do. She thought it might be a good way for the tribe to celebrate being united." Amber answered as she tilted her head up so that she could gage his reaction, "It would be coed."

"I think a celebration would be good for everyone." He agreed as he traced patterns on her slightly extended stomach.

The two had fallen into a comfortable silence, when there was a knock on their doorway, before Trudy pushed back the curtain and entered the room, "Everyone has gathered in the café, it seems KC blabbed about something Lex and he did to May." Trudy announced with a frown.

"Let's go face the lions." Bray signed as he slid from the bed and lead the group out of the room.


	3. Read All About It

What Could Have Been

Chapter Three: Read All About It

Amber mentally prepared herself as she followed Bray and Trudy into the café, most of the tribe had already gathered and were talking among themselves. The only two that were missing were Pride and May. The only table that was opened was where Brady's highchair rest, she and Trudy slid into seats, as Bray moved to stand by the top of the stairs.

"I think we already know why we're here." Jack interrupted as Bray was about to speak, only to have Cloe elbow him in the side.

"This is a waste of time." Lex argued as he crossed his arms from his spot against the wall behind the table that Tai-san and KC sat at, "She betrayed the tribe and she got what she deserved."

"So, you are admitting that you tarred and feathered her?" Alice questioned.

"KC already ran this mouth."

"You've always looked out for yourself and there are plenty of times that you've betrayed the tribe and you've never paid for it." Jack scoffed, "I don't condone what May did, but you're being a hypocrite."

"No one ever died from what I did." Lex pointed out.

"Vigintile justice isn't the answer. You can't just be the judge and jury." Alice scolded as she leaned back in her chair.

"I was the only one that had the guts to do something. I did it for the good of the tribe." The sheriff said as he defended himself.

"This already happened, I don't see the point in arguing about it." KC spoke up.

"When have you ever done something for the good of the Mallrats?" Trudy challenged as she turned her attention away from Brady, "Your track record shows that you only look out for your best interest. Let's not forget that you and KC have a history of scheming together."

"Are you sure you want to bring up past actions, Supreme Mother?" Lex questioned with a smirk.

"Enough." Bray demanded as he slammed his hand down on the table, "This is getting out of hand."

"I think we've said everything that needs to be said." Lex shrugged, "This meeting should actually be about something that actually effects the tribe." He added as he waved a copy of the Amulet around, "I found the story to be quite informative, my favorite part is how it implies that Ebony was the mastermind."

"Like you can even read." Ellie mocked.

"You all are on my case for holding May accountable for her crimes. I am not the one that is airing our private business to the whole city. We also shouldn't forget that this is the same person that hid Luke in the Mall for almost a month."

"You knew what Lex did to May and didn't tell the rest of us?" Ellie questioned Bray, "You got here after we confronted him."

"Really?" Jack questioned the blonde, "How's the view up there on your high horse?"

"Jack." Cloe called a she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is this?" Amber probed once she had read the leaflet that had be circling the room and turned her attention to the reporter.

"It's news." Ellie answered not understanding why Amber was so upset.

The latest addition of the Amulet had been dedicated to how Ebony had come to the rescue of the two missing Mallrats from the clutches of the Guardian. The story all but said that this act of braver might have been just was the former Loco needed to win the support of the side, just into for the election. It then went on to tell the horrors that Amber and Trudy had been through.

"None of this is based on fact, this is all your side of the story. I thought reporters were supposed to be unbiased."

"I was forced to work with what I had because the three of you didn't want to give an interview. I was just connecting the dots."

"What you did was put a huge target on the back of this tribe." Amber disagreed, "Ebony has more power than ever and is not an enemy we need."

"The city has a right to know what their new leader is capable and that is what I was doing." Ellie defended.

"You didn't just report on that did you?" Amber pushed before she read a paragraph aloud, "It appears that memories of their captivity still linger as the expectant mother is still plagued with nightmares of the ordeal. She is worried that the possible damaged this could have on her unborn child." She finished as she threw the paper down.

"Amber." Bray called in a soft town as he tried to calm his girlfriend down. The blonde started as him for a moment before she left the café and headed straight for her room. Bray went to take a step after her, when Trudy grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Ellie." Alice chastised as she looked at her younger sister, "You were listening?" Alice and Amber had a conversation a few days ago that appeared verbatim in the Amulet. The redhead has wanted to clear the air with Amber and Trudy and everything that had involved Ned. Alice was already heartbroken at losing the only man she ever loved and was completely blindsided at what he was truly capable of.

"Facts aren't enough, the readers need emotions to connect to the story. A pregnant woman who is fearing for the loss of her child is the perfect way to reel the readers in."

"You always were willing to pay whatever it took to get a good story." Jack muttered under his breath as he left the room.

"Are you happy with yourself?" Ellie questioned Lex who just smirked back at her before he left the room.

00000000000000000

"Jack?" Cloe questioned as she hesitated in the doorway of his workshop.

0000000000000000

A short time later Amber found herself at the harbor and sitting at the edge of one of the docks. There had always been something about the sea that had a way of grounding the blonde, when her thoughts became too much. Her father used to take her and her sibling on their sailboat and that's how her love of the sea grew. Amber knew that she had overreacted with her Ellie's article, but it seemed all the conversation that involved her all had to do with the kidnapping. She knew that everyone was worried about her and had her best interest at heart. There was nothing she wanted more then to put the whole ordeal behind her.

The quite lapping on the water against the bulkhead was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang that was followed by a low yelp. Slowly Amber followed the sound till she came to the shipping yard, where there were stacks on old fishing traps, that formed a maze. As she continued, Amber noticed that a column had been knocked down. As she came around the former pile, she noticed that under one of the small traps was small dog that looked like a Jack Russell. Pacing around the trap was the source of the whining was a German Shepard. The large dog stopped its movement once it saw Amber standing there and let out another whine. The blonde hesitantly took a step forward to gage what the dogs' reaction might be.

Sensing that she wasn't in any danger, she knelt and raised the trap of the smaller dog that had a greying face that was a female. The larger male dog waited patiently next to Amber as its friend was freed, "There you go." Amber smiled once the dog was free and stood up. The dogs made no move to leave as Amber brushed her hands off and looked at the pair, "I think I've wallowed enough." She admitted aloud as she headed away from the fish traps.

The sound of claws on gravel let her know that she had two new shadows. She had just come to the building that had housed the Ecos and Mallrats during their final days of their war with the Chosen. She was still hidden on the side of the building when she heard familiar voices arguing.

"You're the City Leader that means that you don't need to explain yourself." Moz demanded as she crossed her arms and stared at Ebony.

"I am not going to waste my men on looking for that fruitcake." Ebony disagreed not backing down, "He could be anywhere now, and I say good riddance, it's one less thing that I need to worry about."

"You better remember who helped you get into power." The Mosquito leader warned, "The city might just realize they elected the wrong person." The woman continued before she took off in the opposite direction. Ebony let out a heavy sigh as she moved down the steps and turned the corner and froze when she saw Amber standing there.


	4. Some People Change

What Could Have Been

Chapter 4 – Some People Change

"Bray let you out without a chaperone, I'm surprised. He seems to have become your second shadow" Ebony observed as she closed the distance between the two, only to stop when a low growl rumbled from the small dog next to Amber.

"I needed space." Amber answered as she moved past Ebony and took a seat on the stairs, "I really didn't let him have a say in the matter."

"He can be famous for putting his foot in his mouth." The braided woman replied as she took a seat next to the blonde, "Was he the one you needed space from?"

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I wasn't sure that I wanted this baby." Amber confessed as she ran her hand through her hair, "I just kept thinking that this wasn't the type of world that I wanted to bring a child into."

"I don't think that anyone would blame you for feeling that way." Ebony replied after a long moment, shocked that her longtime rival was confiding in her.

"It took me losing it to make me realizes how much I want him or her."

"You and Trudy said you were fine." Ebony inquired as she recalled the conversation the three had had on the way back to the Mall. Ebony was willing to play dirty when it came to get what she wanted, but causing harm or worse, was a line she was no longer willing to cross. She wasn't going soft by any means, but no matter how hard she tried that Mallrats had made an impression on her.

"Physically we're fine. Mentally is another story. When we were in that room, we still had hope, but when Ned stopped bringing food, that hope started to fade away."

"The two of you made it out though."

"That doesn't stop the nightmare or dreading that being rescued was just a dream and I will end up back in that room." Amber said, her eye locked with Ebony's.

"I don't know what you think or if this is because trash article that Ellie calls new…."

"We both know what you did." Amber interrupted, she hadn't brought the topic up to get a confession for the city leader. She wanted to make it clear to Ebony that all Amber wanted to do was put this whole conflict behind them and move on.

"I know that everyone thinks of me as this coldhearted person and I haven't given them any reason to think otherwise. I just…you know what it's like being a female and being a leader." Ebony sighed as she looked down at her intertwined hands, "I never would have intentionally hurt a child. I planted the idea in Ned's head, he wanted to prove himself to Alice and help her get the farm back on track. I may have not physically been responsible, but I did play a part."

"Maybe if we had listened to you about the Guardian faking insanity, things might have turned out different." Amber shrugged, "What matters is that you were there when it mattered."

"That's it? I confess and you try to comfort me?" Ebony questioned.

"There are a lot of outside factors that came into play. Bray could have agreed to trade the Guardian, instead he attempted to set up a trap." Amber offered with a frown as she ran her hand down the Jack Russell that had jumped into her lap, "We all have these morals and in the end none of it really matters."

"Bray has always tried to do what was best for the city."

"Exactly, what is the best for the city. What good has that ever done for our tribe? We continue to lose members of our family all in a fight to keep the tribes of the city safe. A city that replays us, by turning the blame on the Mallrats the moment something that goes wrong."

"That's what I've always said, you can only truly relay on yourself." Ebony insisted.

"That sounds like a lonely existence, there needs to be more to life than just surviving. Being part of a tribe is having people there for you when you're at your lowest point."

"The Mallrats will always have your back. That is something that I don't have the luxury of."

"You've made it that way. Leaning on people isn't a weakness Ebony, it can actually be a strength." Amber explained.

"Who am I supposed to count on? We both know that I am everyone's least favorite Mallrat, that is if I'm even considered a member."

"I wouldn't say that you're everyone's least favorite." Amber reasoned, "I like you more then a few of them at the moment."

"Is this your plan? Be nice to be and then get me to confess." Ebony inquired as she raised her eyebrow, "There is no way you would be nice to me, not after everything I've done. Especially when I put your child at risk."

"Maybe I'm just tired of fighting and ready for a change." Amber admitted as she petted the dog at her side, "The two of us have been at each other's throat since we met, and it was all over a man."

"I saw you as an enemy because I was a foolish woman that didn't realize that the man I wanted, didn't want me. I should have realized a long time ago, that Bray only had eyes for you." Ebony agreed, "I agree that it might be time for a change."

000000000000

"Bray?" Trudy called as she pushed the curtain back and walked into the room. She was concerned for her friend and hadn't seen him since he left meeting that morning. Trudy knew that not followed Amber was killing the leader, he had just gotten Amber back and was terrified to lose her again.

"Did you need something?" Bray asked as he set the screwdriver down and looked at Trudy.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Trudy answered honestly and moved across the room, "I wanted to make sure you were even here."

"If I chased her down, it would only make things worse." Bray signed as he looked at the semi put together crib, "I just need her to know that I am here for her."

"She knows that Bray, she knows that we're all here for her." Trudy agreed as she sat on the bed, "Being stuck in that room day in and day out…. I was terrified every moment and I only had myself to worry about. Amber was in constant fear for not only her life, but for her child's too."

"She isn't talking about. She keeps having nightmares and won't open up to me." Bray sighed in defeat, "The stress and lack of sleep are only adding to her fears about the baby."

"We just need to be there to support her." Trudy advised as she moved from the bed and to sit on the floor next to Bray, "When she is ready to talk, she will."

"I hate not being able to help her with any of this."

"You need to focus on what you can help her with." Trudy reasoned as she handed Bray his screwdriver, "Putting together this crib is one thing we can do."

000000000

"I know I don't have the trust of the city; I've made my share of enemies here. The only reason I was elected was because I was the lesser of two evils and had the backing of the Mallrats." Ebony admitted as she turned her attention to Amber.

"Is it safe to assume that Moz is now on that list?"

"Being associated with her was a mistake and the opposite direction that I wanted to take city in. I want to make a fresh start for all of us, the city could be a great and safe place to live."

"What are you thinking?"

"I know that I can't make these changes by myself, I need someone that the has the support of the city. I have a reputation, and most will find it hard to believe that I don't have ulterior motives. If I have a counsel, someone to answer to and help keep the peace in the city." Ebony explained, "We both know that you have a talent for that."

"You want me to work with you? Is this about keeping your friends close and enemy closer situation."

"That might be a reason you would jump at the chance to minimize my influence in the city." Ebony countered.

"I don't believe that you need to be manage. I actually think that you're being honest about wanting a change for the city."

"There was a time I would jump at complete control of the city and not care about doing it alone. I don't want to be on my own anymore, always looking for a fight. Maybe I want to start trusting my tribe and having someone in my corner."

"In honor of a fresh start, I will accept your offer." Amber gave a genuine smile, shocked that the two were able to have a civil conversation, "Just don't expect me to hug you." Amber added as she scooped up the dog in her lap and stood.

"I think that would be moving a little too fast." Ebony agreed with a smirk, "You should probably get back to the Mall, before they send out a search party."


	5. A Friend in Need

What Could Have Been

Chapter 5: A Friend in Need

It was dusk by the time that Amber found herself back at the Mall and she still couldn't bring herself to face everyone and why she quietly found her way to the roof. She knew that she was taking the coward's way out by avoiding everyone, but she was embarrassed by her outburst. She had been bottling up her emotions for so long, that she just exploded.

There was a low growl from her side that brought Amber from her thoughts, she glanced at the German Shepard that had her gaze fixated on the door. Amber turned to look at who was at the door, "I guess that I'm not as good as hiding as I thought." Amber remarked.

"You're a creature of habit." Tai-san confessed with a smile as she closed the door, "The roof had always been your safe haven."

"I wasn't ready to face everyone." Amber confessed.

"Every family has it's fights, but it always makes them stronger in the end." Tai-san offered as she grabbed a bucket and sat next to her friend, "I see you found some companions."

"I did." The blonde smiled as she pet the larger dog and made a metal note that she needed to come up with names for the pair.

"Do you want to talk about this afternoon?" Tai-san questioned cautiously as the Jack Russel jumped into her lap.

"I think that I've just been holding things in lately. I didn't realize how upset I was about Bray's plan with the Guardian upset me." Amber admitted as she turned to face Tai-san, "He knew that he was risking when he disguised himself as the Guardian. I felt like he was willing to risk our child's life with that plan."

"It might not have been the best idea, but it was done with the right intentions. Bray was risking his life for his principles, I admire that."

"It wasn't just his life that was at risk." Amber disagreed, "I know that morals and principles are important, and it was one of things that first attracted me to Bray in the first place." Amber smiled, "Things are different now and things that were so important aren't anymore."

"Bray isn't going to do anything that would cause you to be taken from you, Amber." Tai-san insisted, "He's proven that by dropping the issue with Ebony."

"I know that I am sounding like a brat."

"You're bringing a child into the world and it's safety has to become your priority." The healer disagreed, "No one blames you, especially after everything that's happened."

"That isn't an excuse me for freaking out on Ellie. She and Bray didn't deserve it."

"Trudy and Alice both talked to Ellie after you left, she understands." Tai-san reassured, "Plus side is no one will be blaming hormones on anything again."

0000000000

"You look like a pathetic puppy." Lex remarked as he leaned against the doorway of the old furniture shop that had been turning into a lounge area of sorts, when the Mallrats got their home back.

Bray was sprawled out on the couch with his hand covering his face, "I am not in the mood Lex." He said with a heavy sigh he sat up and glared at the sheriff who just held his hands up in surrender.

"I am not here to start a fight; one is enough in a day." Lex remarked, "I actually decided to be a good mate and give you some advice." He added as he walked into the room and over to the old grandfather clock, where he opened the door and produced a glass jug.

"I guess it good you moved on from hoarding water." Bray shook his head with a smirk as he watched Lex uncork the jug and take a long sip.

"You stockpile some years ago and no one let's you live it down." Lex laughed, "I only hid the good stuff now."

"You're in the moonshine business now?"

"Jack is the making it." Lex answered as he passed the jug to Bray, who took it after a moment of hesitation, "He started to make it before the Chosen."

"Is this a peace offering?" Bray questioned as he took a sip and winced at the aftertaste.

"Why all the questions? I am attempting to be a good mate." Lex shook his head, "Contrary to popular belief I can be a nice guy. Plus, I would be failing in my duty if I didn't help you sort out your relationship issues. It been my job since Eagle Mountain."

"We are not having issues." Bray disagreed as he handed the moonshine back to the sheriff, "Amber is just having concerns about the baby."

"I think that we learned an important lesson today and that's not to blame an emotional outburst on pregnancy. I also want to thank you for that, I know what not to do if I am ever in that position again." Lex spoke with a frown and took another sip of the alcohol.

"Lex."

"Don't. It was another world ago." Lex interrupted with a wave of his hand, "Pride seems to have gone on a walk about. Not that I was looking for him to apologize because I didn't do anything wrong." He continued to explain as he changed the subject, "I just want to make sure I don't have to watch my back."

"You do realize why he was so angry, right?" Bray asked as he took the jug when Lex offered it to him.

"He was protecting his woman." Lex shrugged, "He did what anyone of us would have done. The only difference is that Tai-san and Amber wouldn't have done what May did."

"Did you think that this is where we would be when we all met?"

"I thought for sure that we were going to be goners a few times." Lex remarked with a smirk, "But, look at us now. You're going to be a father."

"I feel like I am walking through a minefield, I never know if I am saying the wrong thing."

"You've just described every man involved with any woman. The good news is that you survived an actual minefield once, so this should be a walk in the park."

"That is true." Bray agreed, just as Trudy appeared in the doorway with Brady.

"This is an unexpected sight." Trudy smiled as she looked at the two, "Dinner is ready." The purpled haired woman added, "Amber is back."

000000000000000

Amber has just reached the café as Alice was serving the group dinner, Ellie gave her a small smile as she passed the leader to sit next to Cloe. The leader smiled back relieved that she was able to avoid and awkward encounter, "Glad you're back safe." Alice grinned as she handed Cloe a plate, who was too distracted at the two dogs that stood on either side of Amber.

The girl glanced at Alice grabbed her plate, slipped from her seat and rushed out of the room, passing Trudy, Bray and Lex on her way. "Amber." Bray sighed as he reached her side and wrapped his arms around her. She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes and was unable to find the right thing to say. Bray just shook his head and placed a kiss on her forehead and Amber just leaned into his hold for a moment before she pulled away and sat at an empty table.

"We have dog?' Lex questioned as he started at the two animals that followed behind Amber.

"Well spotted." Jack laughed, "I am glad you can see; it would be a shame if we had a blind sheriff." He added as Cloe ran back into the room with two blankets.

"So, they can be comfy." She explained as she set both blankets between the table and wall, "Do they have names? Where did you find them?"

"I found them down at the boat yard." Amber answered as she watched the German Shepard plop down on the floor next t Cloe, "I could use some help with names. I am already having enough trouble with idea for this one." She admitted as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Patsy would have loved this." Cloe stated as the large dog rested its head on her lap. There was an empty void, first losing Bob, then Cloudy being run off by the Chosen and then Patsy being taken, "What about Phoenix?"

"The symbol of rebirth, I think that is very fitting." Tai-san smiled in approval.

"He should be Mako." KC offered as he looked at the terrier that had moved under Amber's chair, "It's a type of shark."

"You know about sharks?" Ellie questioned as she looked at the younger boy in shock.

"My dad used to take me offshore fishing before the Virus." KC answered before he turned his attention back his meal.

"I think that's a great name, KC. He can be a little feisty and he was found by the water." Amber smiled at the name.

"He's also very protective of Amber." Tai-san smirked as the dog carefully watched as Bray rested one arm on the back of Amber's chair.

"Phoenix and Mako the newest members of the Mallrats." Trudy smiled as she looked around the room and saw that everyone seemed to be in good spirts.

00000000000000000000

"It seems that you still have a habit of bringing strays home." Bray remarked as he and Amber got ready for bed. Mako was already asleep at the end of the bed, whole Phoenix became Cloe's new shadow. Bray pulled his shirt off and placed it one the dresser before he turned the bed and pulled back the covers.

"I found them at the docks." Amber explained, "Mako had gotten stuck under a fishing trap." She added as she freed her hair from its braid.

"Do you wanna talk about today?" Bray asked cautiously.

"I have been pushing my emotions down and they just exploded today." Amber answered, "I just want to move on from the whole situation." She confessed as she sat on the bed.

"We can do that." Bray promised as he pulled Amber towards him, so her head rested on his chest, "We're in this together."

"Do you promise?" Amber questioned as she tilted her head up to look Bray in the eye, "I can't do this alone."

"I am going to be there every step of the way." Bray answered as he ran his free hand through Amber's hair.

"You managed to put the crib together." Amber smiled as she glanced across the room to see the fully assembled.

"Trudy helped he be productive this afternoon. I think it was an excuse for her to keep an eye one me." Bray clarified as he laid his head back on the pillow, "I figured it was one less thing to worry about." He added as he watched Amber close her eyes and her breathing started to even out.


	6. The Calm Before the Storm Part 1

What Could Have Been

Chapter 6 – Calm Before the Storm Part One

It was early morning with most of the Mallrats had gathered in the café for breakfast when Lex strolled into the room, "What are you wearing?" Jacked coughed as he tried not to choke on his cereal as he took in Lex's new outfit. The usual sheriff hat was gone and replaced with a tan bucket had that had fishing lures around it. Also missing was his signature leather jacked and in its stead was a matching tan vest with a bunch of pockets.

"What else are you supposed to wear when you go fishing?" Lex frowned as he took at the table Tai-san and KC were already seated, who was trying to hide his growing grin.

"Did you say fishing? As in you are going to a body of water to fish?" Alice repeated from her table across the room, "I have never met someone less suited for the outdoors then you." The redhaired added once Lex has nodded his head.

"I was told that I needed to make peace with Pride, even though I didn't do anything wrong. I am doing something that Pride enjoys, to mend our friendship."

"Next time I would use your own words." Trudy offered as she fed Brady, "Not just quote you lecture verbatim."

"I would slow down there Trudy; I think those words might be too big for Lex to understand." Jack joked and quickly ducked as a bowl sailed over his head and shattered as it hit the wall.

"I guess a food fight is better than a paint fight." Bray sighed as he joined the other's just in time to see the bowl hit the wall.

"It's easier to clean too." Cloe grinned.

"Fishing is a good skill to develop, imagine all the fresh fish we would be able to eat." Tai-san insisted as she placed her hand on Lex's shoulder.

"Do you think that we could convince Lex to help out at the farm?" Alice whispered conspiratorially to her sister, "I bet he would show up in overalls."

"I think that might be pushing it, but I do think he would show up in a straw hat." Ellie laughed as Alice tried to hide her laugh.

"You're going to regret this when I bring dinner home and not share it." Lex defended as he Amber came up the stairs.

"That means that you would have to cook it up then." Amber retorted as she tried to hide her smile at Lex's appearance, "Pride is waiting for you by the gate."

0000000000000

"Jack?" Amber questioned as she saw her friend standing in front of the collage with a far-off look in his eyes, "Jack." Amber called again as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I never got to say goodbye." Jack muttered his eyes never left the picture of Dal, "It didn't hit me that things would be so different when I finally got back. I just thought that we would pick up the pieces of our life, not that there would be so many missing faces."

"Dal was one in a million." Amber commented as she moved to sit on the bench, "I can't help but think what our lives would have been life if we had gotten out of the city and found that farm."

"He wouldn't want us to be sad." Jack declared as he sat next to Amber, "I do wish he was here; I just miss my best mate."

"I do too." Amber agreed, "Especially with this baby coming, he would know what to do."

"I may be a pour substation, but I will be here for you. I will even find some books about childbirth." Jack promised with a slight grimace as he remembered the whole ordeal with Trudy, "I could use something to focus on."

"I know that it may not be the same as talking with Dal, but I am here for you if you need to talk." Amber offered. She hadn't been around when Jack and Ellie were a couple, but she had heard rumbling about what happened.

"I was naïve to believe that we could rekindle what we had, but I never thought that she would have move on with him." Jack confessed.

"Sometimes in extreme situations you tend to lean on someone, and feelings develop that otherwise might not have. You just feel pain and a sense of loss, you want someone to help find your way back."

"Is that what happened at the Ecos with Pride?"

"I believed the story that Ebony told be and was so hurt that Bray had lied, it was a stupid decision to leave the tribe, but I needed to get away." Amber shook her head, "I was a mess when Pride found me and brought me to his tribe. I was so appreciative of him for all he helped me with."

"You eventually found your way back to Bray."

"I did. I was trying so hard to start fresh and forget the past and there was a person that was helping me do that. I was so grateful for everything that Pride had given me. The problem was I was confusing gratitude with love, the idea that what I felt for him was more then just friendship." Amber explained, "It was easy with the Eco's being a hundred miles from the city, it was like we were in our own world."

"Ellie wasn't part of a new tribe."

"No, she was being held prisoner and had just lost you. It left her emotionally vulnerable." The blonde corrected, "I don't know what happened between then, but Luke was there for her. That is what Ellie sees and it's easy to confuse those feelings for something more."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive that she lied to me. After everything she at least owed me the truth."

"I might not be able to fix things with Ellie for you, but there is something that I can do." Amber declared as she stood with a smile. "I can bring you to say goodbye to Dal."

"You'd take me to his grave?" Jack questions, he had been cautious to even approach Dal's death with Amber, afraid that he might upset her.

"Of Course, you need a chance to say goodbye. Cloe wanted to do the same. If you're okay with some company."

"Time away from the Mall sounds like a good idea." Jack agreed as he took one last look at the pictures.

"I will go settle things with Bray and we can head out before lunch."

000000000

"Can you run that by me again?" Bray asked as he stood in front of Tai-san's room with Trudy.

"Did you drink a little too much with Lex yesterday?" Trudy questioned with a smile, "I asked if you could watch Brady for me."

"So that you can go find May?"

"Yes." Trudy nodded.

"Why do you need to be the one to look for May? The two of you weren't that close and you don't owe her anything." Bray insisted, he knew all too well the guilt that Trudy carried about her time with the Chosen, "How do you even know if she wants to be found? She seemed to want to be anywhere but around the rest of us, that's what she told Pride when he found her at the bar."

"May has always been a loner and isn't the type of person to admit when she's been hurt. She also doesn't want anyone pitying her." Trudy explained, "We are just going to check the airport and see if that's where she is staying. That's the places she lived before becoming a Mallrat."

"It's been two days." Tai-san frowned as she moved around her room and placed various items in her bag, "I think that we are going to have to be the ones to bring her home. I don't think that is something she will do on her own, partly because of her pride."

"How can you even be sure that she's still at the airport?"

"It's the best place we can start." Trudy insisted as she entered the bedroom and took a seat on the bed, "She wasn't at the bar this morning. Pride checked before they left this morning."

"This isn't something that you need to take on. You can't force her to come back, if she doesn't want to." Bray insisted as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Pride should be the one looking for her."

"Pride is part of the problem and until he figures out what his feeling are for May, it's best that he keeps his distance." Tai-san offered as she slid her bag over her head, "He shouldn't lead her on, it's not fair to either of them."

"I should have just asked Amber; I could have avoided all this." Trudy sighed as she studied the look on Bray's face.

"Asked me what?" Amber smiled as she appeared next to Bray.

"Where are you going?" Bray questioned as he was the jacket and basket in Amber's hands.

"If you would mind keeping an eye on Brady this afternoon?" Trudy answered her friend.

"If you don't mind her taking a field trip, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Where are you going?" Bray asked again, as he continued to be ignored.

"Some fresh air would be great for her." Trudy beamed, "Where are you going?"

"Jack had been down and hasn't had the chance to say a proper goodbye to Dal. I though it would help if I took him to Dal's grave."

"We just took the city back, it's not safe to go wondering around alone." Bray interjected.

"We're not going to be alone. Tai-san and I will be together."

"Cloe and Kc are going to come with Jack and I."

"I need to gather herbs for Amber and they happen to grow in the field next to the airport." Each woman said in unison.

"You also have a meeting with some of the other tribal leaders." Amber added as Bray was about to speak. She knew that he was going to either try and stop them all from going or insisted on accompanying one of them.

"I know."

"We are more then capable of taking care of ourselves." The young mother smiled as she stood from the bed, "You should know when you're outvoted." She added as she gently pushed by Bray and headed towards her room to get Brady.

"I don't doubt that you can take care of yourself." Bray frowned as he looked down at Amber, "I know that you can."

"I am going to be fine." Amber promised as she set the basket down and interlaced her hand with Bray's, "We have to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop." She insisted as Bray pulled her towards him.

"I know." Bray sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I get nervous when you're away from me." He added as he leaned his forehead against hers, "I just need to get used to the feeling that we're finally safe."


	7. The Calm Before the Storm Part 2

What Could Have Been

Chapter 7: The Calm Before the Storm Part 2

It took 30 minutes to reach the hilltop that was Dal's final resting place, overlooking the city on one side and the ocean on the other. The marker came into view Amber paused as the memory washed over her of the last time she was there. Her child was the only good thing that had come from her best friend's death. It was the realization how short life could be that was the push she needed to reunite with Bray. She was not willing to let happiness slip through her fingers. She took the first steps to the grave.

"We're going to build a world you would be proud of Dal." Amber promised as she held Brady close, before she turned away from the grave and walked towards the blanket that Cloe had laid out. Everyone was giving Jack space to say goodbye, while Amber set their lunch out and the kids placed in the clearing with the dogs.

Brady let out a giggle as Amber set her on the blanket and handed her stuffed dog. She playfully chewed on its ear, as the blonde pulled two apples from the basket to cut up, "Lunch?" Cloe questioned as she came up and sat next to Amber.

"Alice packed us some fruit before she headed back to the farm." Amber answered as she nodded towards the basket.

"I hope that we can make a real go of things with the farm." Cloe spoke as she grabbed an apple, "If we can track down cows or goats, we could even get cheese."

"That might take some time, but I'm sure that there is a book somewhere." Amber smiled as KC and the dogs joined the girls.

"Meat." Kc added, "Not that tinned stuff, fresh chicken. That's if Cleo doesn't get too attached this time around."

"If Pride and Lex had any luck, we might be able to have fish tonight."

"We would starve if we solely relied on Lex to feed us." Cloe giggled as Jack came over to the group.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded as he took some crackers that KC had handed him, "It was a good conversation."

"What food do you miss?" Cloe asked Jack as she changed the subject, "We are talking about what food we might get when the farm is up and running."

"Pizza." Jack answered after a moment, "With pepperoni."

"Amber?"

"This is probably a cliché but pickles." Amber laughed.

"That I can make happen." Jack admitted, "We would need some modifications on recipe, but it would be possible."

"Our next outing is to find Amber some cucumbers and then find some cows." Cloe declared as she Brady climbed into her lap.

"You do have a knack for finding cows." Jack winked.

000000000000000000000000000

"It's weird to imagine this place used to be bustling." Trudy commented as the two exited the vacant airport. They had searched the place and there was no sign on the missing Mallrat. It seemed that no tribes had staked their claim on the building. Travel had been one of the first things banned as the adults started getting sick, "I guess that it was a long shot that she would be here."

"Salene mentioned that the strays used to hang out here, but they moved around a lot." Tai-san explained as they headed out of the gates and towards a meadow across the street from the airport, "She will come back on her own time." The healer answered as she ventured further into the clearing where a tree had fallen.

"I caused so much damage to her life already, I thought that I could help her in some way." Trudy confessed as she sat on the tree.

"Holding on to the past is only going to cause you more pain and stop you from moving forward." Tai-san advised as she set her bag down and knelt by base of the log, "You've more than made up from what happened during the Chosen, you're the one that rallied the tribes to our side."

"I am the reason the they even came into our lives."

"The Chosen were a fanatical group obsessed with Zoot and would have come to the Mall sooner or later." Tai-san explained as she broke some leaves off a plant, "We are only responsible for our own actions, we can't control other's no matter how much we might like to." She smiled as she placed the leaves in her bag.

"I need to be a better person for Brady."

"Trudy, you're already doing that." Tai-san assured as she sat down next to her friend, "You protected her from the Chosen and then fought to rid the city for her." She continued.

"I wish I could have as much confidence in me that you do."

"That's what friends are for." Tai-san smiled as she patted Trudy's knee before she went back to gathering her herbs.

000000000000000000

Amber quietly sat next to the grave of her best friend as she placed a rock back on the pile that had fallen, "I think you would be happy with how things turned out." Amber smiled, "We have our home back and are a family again." She added as she glanced down to the clearing where KC and Jack were throwing a baseball back and forth, "Most of our family. I wish you were here Dal." Amber sighed as here eyes started to tear, "I'm sorry that I stayed away for so long, it was selfish."

"Amber." Cloe called in a soft tone as she came to sit next to the blonde and placed Brady between them, "Dal didn't think you were selfish, he understood." Cloe comforted as she rested her head on Amber's shoulder.

"I sometimes wish we could go back to the beginning, things seemed easier." Amber sighed as she leaned her head on Cloe's and Brady climbed into her lap.

"We were all together." Cloe added as a loud rumbled echoed over the hilltop. Amber quickly stood up and turned to where Jack was staring up at the sky as the noise grew louder. The blonde turned to the sky to see an airplane in the distance flying over the ocean. She quickly picked up Brady and motioned Cloe to head back to the others.

"Is that real?" KC questioned.

"A working plane." Jack muttered in amazement as the girls joined them, "I didn't think there was anyone left that knew how to fly them."

"You can learn anything from a book." Cloe added, the very comment that Jack used to tell her.

"I think that we should be worried about what else they're capable of." Amber remarked as she held Brady closer to her, "I think that we need to head back to the Mall." Amber frowned as the group watched the plane.

"Ellie and Alice are at the farm." Jack hesitated as he pulled his attention away from the parachutes.

"Go." Amber nodded as she turned to the young teens, "We will meet you at the Mall." She called as Jack took off down the hill.

00000000000000000

Trudy and Tai-san had just finished in the clearing when they heard rumble, "Is that thunder?" Trudy questioned as she turned to Tai-san and then back at the sky.

"I don't think so." Tai-san muttered as a large plane emerged from behind the clouds and parachutes could be seen in its wake, "We need to go." Tai-san insisted as she placed her bag over her head, they were too close to the airport.

"I think we're too late." Trudy disagreed as she pointed down the road where a line of trucks could be seen in the distance, all headed to the airport. Tai-san grabbed Trudy's hand and rushed into the wooded area.

"I don't understand." Trudy shook her head.

"We're being invaded." Tai-san explained as worry laced her tone, "We should get back to the Mall." She added but both were frozen in places at they watched the cars zoom passed when they were hidden. Both were too distracted to notice that a person was standing behind them.


End file.
